Vampires Like Nobodies
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: M-rated for some violence and blood. Zexion is sent on a mission to Halloween Town for the first time but what first seems like a quite place soon turns out to be and interesting pool of information..and distractions. Zexion x OC
1. Chapter 1

The Cloaked Schemer lets out a sigh as his dark corridor portal closed behind him. Looking about him, there was so much darkness around him. To the left stood a pole with a sign that read ' Welcome to Halloween Town'. He gave a silent nod, knowing that he was indeed in the right place.

This was, after all, his first offical mission on his own. Of course, he couldn't complain. This was a fairly desent place from the looks of things and this mission was far more appealing than finding recruits for the Organization. That job was normally sent towards Xigbar, Axel and Xemnas's way..No. Zexion felt rather content with his current mission, even if it was a simple recon mission.

The cloaked Nobody walked about the dimly lit streets of Halloween Town as the sounds of his soft souled boots echoed ever so slightly in the air. To the naked eye, it seemed like the place was a ghost town. Not a single person was out and about. In the shadows, a dark slim figure lazliy walked around, bumbing into every other wall as it caused the young Nobody to jump a bit in his place. He narrowed his eyes towards the direction of where the sound came from as only to see a gothic-like female with short spikey black hair.

Once his eyes caught sight of her, his eyes widened. As far as Zexion could see with the dim lighting, she wore a fishnet shirt that went over a black tank-top. There were various chains hanging from her neck and several piercings on both her ears and she wore a green plad skirt that went right above her her eyes she wore what looked like a red cloth. However, her clothing wasn't what caught his attendtion.

All over her, there were several spoltches of blood on her clothes and on her mouth, which made her pale skin glow in the night -light.

The covered female waves her hands in the air blindly before stopping a few steps in front of Zexion. She sniffs the air a few times before giving a blood stained toothy grin. "There is someone here. I can smell it. You...you smell of darkness. Hmn..a male as well." her grin widens. "...what brings you to my home world, dark male?"

Zexion swallows his voice that was hidden deep in his throat."I am here on a mission..to..to gain inforamtion for my superiors. My name is Zexion. What is your's..if you don't mind me asking?" the nervous Nobody inquired.

The female nods as she places her hands at either side of her blind flod. "The name is Kiku." she says with a giggle. "Welcome to Halloween Town.~" she says in a welcoming tone as she slowly untied the band, reviealing that she had white shot eyes. "We have been expecting you.."

He gave her a questionable look. "We..? I don't understand what you are staying.." he says before four elder vampires appear behind Kiku with grins, causing Zexion to freeze in his steps.

This could get bad..really bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Zexion stood in front of the five vampires in pure fear. He wasn't sure if he should either attack them or just run for it.

Before he could decide what he was going to do, the thinner of the elder vampires places a cold but calm hand on his shoulder and gives him a toothy grin.

"Now now boy, no need to be shakin' like a leaf! We aren't gonna eat you." He says with a light chuckle.

Zexion gave him a rather clueless look. "What..? But..she said that you were..expecting me.." he says in a lost tone.

"Indeed we are. But not in the sense you may be thinking. Come. We have much to speak upon."

The elder four vampires shared a smirk as they formed back together, walking side by side as they moved gracefully towards their mansion.

Kiku gives Zexion a smile before turning around and skips gleefully towards her fellow vampires.

The Cloaked Schemer just blinks and stood there a few minutes, dumb founded. 'What just happened?' he wondered. Cautiously, he followed the vampires to their estate and walked up the wooden stairs to the dimly lit home. As he walked inside, he took notice that there were five coffins leaned up against the wall.

As he walked in, the wooden door slowly creaked closed. The vampires gave him a pleased nod. The rounder one strolled up beside him and placed a pale hand on his shoulder.

"So tell me, what sort of information do you seek, dark one?"

A cold shiver made its way down his spine as he felt as if someone walked over his grave as the vampire touched him. Swallowing his voice, he slowly spoke; "I am..looking for basic information about your world..really. Any information will do."

All of the vampires shared a look, this time one of a thoughtful manor before looking to Kiku, who just smiled and gave a nod. She walks over to Zexion.

"I know where you can find some information. I'm the only one who can reach the key to the city hall anyways." She says with a light giggle. "Come with me!."

She grabs his hand and leads him out the door and practically drags him to the door to the city hall. Zexion gave the girl an odd glance. "Was that truly necessary, to drag me about town like a rag doll?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Just wanted to make sure you followed me and didn't get lost."

Zexion shook his head with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. "Such an odd girl.."

Kiku stuck her tongue out at him and huffed up the stairs. "I'm not odd..I'm special." She mumbled under her breath. However, in the back of her mind, 'odd' wasn't the only thing she had been called in the past.

Zexion shook off the numb feeling in his arms and followed behind her to the door to the City Hall, where a large amount of the data was kept about the town.

AN: Sorry for the short chapters guys. /3 I will be sure to make it up to you all later on in the story. I promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update on this story. I nearly forgot that I was actually writing this. xD I do hope that this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

><p>Following Kiku, Zexion makes sure that he was at least a few steps away from her and being sure that he gave her space. The young vampiress stopped in front of a wooden shelf and reached up high to fetch a pair of rusted metal keys. She then turned towards an old wooden door that had multiple locks. As soon as the last lock was done, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a serious impression.<p>

"As you look through these records, know that you are gazing at information that is vidal to my home world. Should you use it in any way to harm my family or home, I will personally hunt you down and make you my entree. Understand?"

He narrowed his eyes at her threat, yet he could understand the reasoning for it. "You have my word that no ill-will shall come from the sharing of your world's information." he vowed.

She eyed him carefully for a few moments before pushing away from the wooden door to reveal an arhive of several old dusty books and filing cabnets. When Zexion took a step forward into the room, he couldn't help but stiffle a cough or two due to the large amount of dust collecting within the room. As he walks into the room, he could hear his own footsteps echo through out the hallow building while small piles of dust followed his every waking step. He pauses in front of a smaller shelf and sees an old rusted gold plate that read 'Citizen Records'. Curiosity getting the better of him, he reaches for one of the old black leather books.

While he gazed through the book, he saw that it was a simple data tracker of the many different people that lived in Halloween Town. It listed the names of the people, their race, what cycle of the year they were born on and what their duty was in the town. As he read it, he saw that it was catigorized by race. When he reached the V's, his eyes narrowed, tilting his head in confuson. Kiku's name wasn't listed anywhere. He places the book to the side and looks through all of the other books there and find that none of them have her listed. The Nobody looks over to her, seeing that she was leaning against one of the old book shelves with her arms crossed.

"You won't find me on any of the records, if that is what you are looking for."

"Why not? Shouldn't they have all people here in town listed?"

She gave what sounded like a bitter laugh, shaking her head. "You would think...but no. I...shouldn't actually be alive right now."

He blinks his eyes in wonder. "What do you mean? I am afraid I don't fully understand."

Closing her eyes, she lets out a deep sigh before explaining. " If you haven't already noticed, I am not like any of the other vampires here. I'm...blind. But I have the most remarkable sense of smell. Though...I wasn't always blind." She shakes her head, waving a hand in front of herself. "No..I shouldn't tell you. Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Though Zexion no longer had a heart, he remembered what it was like to have one and how emotions could stop one from expressing how they felt. He was a member of the Organization and finding information was part of his duty; doing so by any means needed. Looking at Kiku now, he sensed a sea of emotions from her. There was a mix of uncertainy, fear, doubt and even sadness within the mix. Her story was slowly starting to intriuge him and made him eager for wanting to know more.

Zexion takes a small step closer towards her. "Go on..Speak your mind. If it would ease your unbalanced emotions, then do so."

She dropped her arms from her chest and gave him a surprised look. "How did you-?"

"It is one of my specialties, Kiku. I can sense emotions of others, among other things. "

For a few moments, she was still as she looked away from him. A minute passed before she spoke again, but only in a soft voice.

"I was young and foolish. When I was a child I always wondered if there was more than just our little town here. But I wasn't allowed to go out of the manison without permisson. So, I waited until the others left for a town meeting and snuck out one of the windows, keeping to the shadows in case someone saw me. I traveled past the gravestones and over the bridge and for a few hours, I saw nothing but forest...until I saw several trees with symbols of what I believe to be of other worlds but...I never got a chance to enter any of the doors. The sun was coming up and I was loosing shadow cover. I hid near one of the old trees with the widest shadow but it wasn't enough."

She rubbed her pale arms as if she could feel the burning of the sun on her skin now.

"It felt like an eternity before Sally, a rag doll and old friend of mine, spotted me. She had brought a blanket with her while looking for me and covered me with the cloth while leading me back home. As soon as I was brought back, I was out cold. When...I awoke from my coffin, I couldn't see anything. Pure darkness surrounded me. It wasn't until one of my uncles opened the coffin for me and used his powers to calm me. But...they told me that I had been sleeping for over a week and that according to the doctor...the sundamage I took went stright for my eye sight."

She shakes her head, looking away from him as she felt a tear threaten to escape her eyes. She was clearly reliving the hell she went through in her head once again. For that, Zexion felt a tinge of guilt. Clearing her throat, she quickly wipes her eyes before continuing.

"For a few weeks I heard nothing but whispers about what I had done and what a disgrace I was to the vampires that were here. Though my uncles never blamed me for what I did nor punished me, I felt that I had let them down by not heeding their advice. The whispers soon turned into mocking taunts as I was teased in public when I was alone, being called the 'eyeless ankle bitter' and 'blind dead'. The taunts kept piling up and I quickly started to form a wall around myself, blocking away the feeling of how much what others said to me, hurt. The only way I felt anything was when I found prey, which I am now guided to, or when I inflict pain upon myself. Hence my various accesories." she says as she curved her hands over her pale pointed ears before letting out a sigh.

"But I have learned to rely on my other senses and can now take care of myself...even if I can't do anything to help within the town. I found that after I left that day, and spent many days within a coffin, it was decided that I was a liabity and wouldn't be of any use to the town. So, by decree of the mayor, I was removed from the lists and declared to be placed on the 'non-particpating party' list." She gave a hiss, granting the young Nobody a glimpse of her fangs before she shook her head.

"That fool thought that I was far too weak and helpless that I didn't know how to scare the wits out of a living soul. How wrong he was. But it matters not. I have my ways of making my family proud and that is what is more important." she says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "So...tell me, what do you plan to do with the information you gain here, hmn?"

Taken back by all that he heard, he clears his throat as he takes a single step closer towards her. "I believe, Kiku, that I will be giving this information to my superior so that he knows more about this world. Nothing harmful in that."

She tilts her head a bit at him before giving him a nod. "Very well. Once you are finished, close the door behind you. I have a few things to attend to but if you need me for anything, look for me among the dead." she says softly before glidding past him and leaves the room; leaving Zexion with the room full of dusty old books and scrolls of the town's records.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Final chapter guys! I know this story was short but I didn't want to drag out the story here. Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>After leaving Zexion to his devices, Kiku left the town hall building and went to the graveyard where she would sit upon one of the many tomb stones that towered over the small weeds and jack-o-lanterns that laid about the graves. She closes her pale eyes with a deep sigh. How long had it been since that faithful day? Five, six years? Apparently far too long. Everyday she yearned to see the the dark sky and to marvel at the shining stars once more. But she gave up that ability out of spite and curiosity.<p>

Normally she wasn't one to give strangers information but there was a familiar darkness about him that made her feel comfortable to let loose her darkest secrets about her past and even to be at ease with herself. Not once did she hear him give a negative comment towards her.

'Just because he didn't say it, doesn't mean he wasn't thinking it.' the voice in her head said.

She lets out another sigh. Though she hated to admit it, the voice was right. Someone could act nice but be thinking poisonous threats and terrible comments about someone. It was just the way of things.

Still...

Her little black heart was starting to warm up to the Nobody. As if on que, she feels the warmth of two strong arms around her with the scent of darkness around her. She gives the dark male a slightly toothy smile. Though she could not see, she could certainly smell him and by the stars...his scent was intoxicating. If she could, she'd keep him close forever, knowing the scent would always remind her of him.

"Sneaking up on a girl is dishonorable, Zexion.." she utters softly.

He chuckles softly, resting his head lightly on her's. "My apologizes, Kiku. I meant no offense. You seemed...lonely and a bit distant. Is everything alright?"

"Yes..everything is fine." she lied, not wanting to worry him. There were enough people at home concerned about her. She didn't need, didn't want, a stranger to care too much for her. That would make things far more complicated than they already were.

They were silent for a moment before she turns her head up to face Zexion. "Are you finished with your work?"

"I am. I should report back but before I do there is one last thing I would like to do."

"Hmn? What?"

Zexion smirked a little as he went around her and picked her off of the tombstone. He places one hand around her hip and the other on her shoulder. "Do you trust me, Kiku?"

Her pale eyes narrow at his question. "Why do you ask?"

"I wish to give you a gift that would be worth remembering. Once I leave this world tonight it is likely I will not be back for a long while, if at all."

She frowns, feeling disappointed at the news. She had hoped that the Nobody would stay longer, give her more time to embrace that sweet darkness around him for her own. "Though it is a shame you must leave so soon, I shall trust you, Zexion." she says softly.

With a nod, he places his hand that was on her shoulder over her eyes while pulling her close to him as he surrounds the two of them in a dark corridor, taking them to a haunted mansion ballroom. Once the darkness around them disappeared, he uses his abilities to create an illusion. Within the illusion, she wore a black and red Victorian lace dress and he wore a formal suit as the two of them stood in what looked like the ballroom when it was in its formal glory, with every candle lit and the golden glass floor gleaming in perfection. With the snap of his fingers, he animates the old violins that were on the ground and makes them play a soft melody. For a finishing touch, he casts a spell on her, giving her minor abilities to see through her eyes. When he removes his hand from her eyes, he smiles at her.

"What do you think?"

Kiku slowly places both of her black laced hands over her pale lips as she looks around, then down to herself to see what she was wearing. "I look amazing..and I can see! H-how can I see?" she asks with excitement.

"I'm afraid it is only temporary. I used my powers of illusions to not only create this image for you but to give you a chance to see, even for a short while. With that said.." he takes a step back with one hand behind his back and the other before him as he offers her a small smile. "Would you grace me with the honor of giving me this dance, lady Kiku?"

Blinking back happy tears, she slips her right hand into his with a slow nod. "Yes but...I don't know how to dance.."

Taking her hand, he steps closer to her. "That is no problem. I shall walk you through it. Dancing is not so difficult. Here, allow me to show you." He takes her other hand and settles it on his shoulder, then places his hand on her hip. "Now, just take small steps to the right then the left and you should be fine."

Nodding, she then follows his lead. Surprisingly, she found that she had the grace of a shadow while dancing with Zexion. When they moved closer towards the middle of the ballroom, he paused in their dancing and twirled her, then caught her in his arms. They froze for a few moments as their eyes were locked. Kiku felt her heart rate increase as she slowly pulled back, but never once lost eye contact with him.

"Tell me, why are you doing this for me? You owe me nothing."

He tilted his head at her with a faint smile. "Does a gentlemen need a reason to be polite to a lady?"

She slowly shook her head. "No but...I am no lady. I am a blind vampire...and you are a being of darkness."

"True but still, is such a thing like this so terrible? To have a moment or two to forget the world around us and live in a dream for a short while? The troubles of the world and reality will still be there and ever present when we return. So why not push them away for a short time and take advantage of what reality denies us?"

A faint blush forms over her pale cheeks as she sees the look in his eyes. Even with his eyes blocked from his slated hair, she could sense the double meaning of his words. Something told her that he meant more than just a waltz in an old mansion. She averted her gaze, hiding her smile, yet failing to do so as she felt him pull her closer. With a surprise gasp, she clings to him for balance as he held her with his arms protectively around her waist.

"You are a very strange being, Zexion. I can't really get a good read on you. Why is that?"

He gave her a cocky smirk. "Maybe it is because you and I are one and the same? Beings of darkness with numerous talents but obvious weaknesses."

She tilts her head at him, curious. "You have a weakness?"

"Everyone has one. Just because I am a Nobody, it doesn't mean that I am impossible to harm. I have no heart, so I cannot feel emotions like I was once able to...but I can remember what it is like. If I really wanted to, I could create an illusion on myself and feel emotions, but I highly doubt it would work."

Kiku shrugs her shoulders. "Well, that doesn't seem too bad." She slowly closes her eyes and leans her head against his chest. "I'm sorry...I guess I didn't get enough blood today." she says softly. "I feel so...light headed."

He gave her a fixed look. "Do you want to sit down?"

She nodded her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she lets out a deep sigh, he surrounds the two of them in a dark corridor once again as the two of them appear in one of the old rooms and he magically lights one of the candles by the bed as he sets her on the mattress. The moment she is down, she leans her head against the old silk pillow with a groan. He taps his lips with a thoughtful expression. He didn't want to leave her in such a state, especially if he wanted to keep as many allies with the Organization as he could.

He slips around the other side of the bed and out of the shoes he wore and sits beside her while undoing the black tie he wore. "Kiku...how much blood do you need to stay awake?"

With her eyes closed, she rubbed the bridge between her nose as she loosely thought on his question. "Not much..but why do you-" she froze as she turned to her side to see Zexion leaning up against the bed beside her with his neck exposed for her. She licks her fangs, finding the exposed skin irresistible to look upon. "Zexion...what do you think you are doing?"

He reaches between them and pulls her up onto his lap as he brushes a few of her raven locks behind her tipped ears. "I'm assisting a beautiful young lady. I don't want you to be in pain when I take you back home. I may not be much but...I am willing to help you, even if it isn't exactly what you need."

"But..I could hurt you." she uttered softly. "I could take too much.."

He places a finger on her lips with a small smile. "Shh..do not worry. Just take what you need. I'll let you know when you should stop."

Though she was uneasy about the idea, she was feeling extremely lightheaded and needed to get some sort of blood in her system. "If you say so.." she mutters softly as she leans her chest against his and pierces his neck with her fangs.

The moment that there was contact, Zexion held onto her hips tightly while she held onto his shoulders. At first she felt nothing but air between her lips but then there was that blessed scent once again...sweet darkness. Her pale eyes turned a dark crimson as the darkness filled her, making her moan with absolute pleasure. Her hands slowly turned into claws as she grinds against him. Oh yes! His darkness tasted like even more bliss than she could have ever dreamed. She felt Zexion's grip tighten around her as he groaned as well.

"Ki...ku...sweet darkness woman..." he muttered within a moan as he arched against her.

She feels a wave of pride flow over her as she knows that it was her bite that made this strange and oddly erotic being feel pleasure. For once, she felt important and worth something more than a bother. After a few minutes of drinking from him, she forces herself to pull away and lick the wound, feeling the way he shivered when she did so. She gave him a dark grin as she licked her lips. He looked so tasty under her, the perfect prey. His eyes slowly open as he looked up to her.

"Feel any better?"

"Hmn...a bit. I didn't take too much, did I?"

He gave her a slow nod. "No..but you did seem to enjoy yourself." he teases with a grin.

"Well...you were the first willing prey I've had in a long while." she says with a sheepish smile.

"I see. Well, seeing that you are doing better, we should take you back home. I don't want the others to worry about you missing."

She frowns, looking away. "I don't want to leave...not yet."

He arches a brow. "No? Was there something that you wanted then?"

Slowly, she looks back to him and leans against him to whisper in his ear. "I want to be closer to you. I know that I will never have a chance like this again to see so I want to thank you for giving me the gift of sight, even for a short while..I want to give you the one thing I can only give once.."

He thought for a moment about what she said before his eyes went wide. _/ Her virginity./_ It was the one thing that any female, despite their race, could only give once. He hadn't given his to anyone before either, being that he was merely a child before becoming a Nobody and given nothing but work ever since becoming a Nobody. But still..the idea of taking her-He shakes his head with a small smile, placing a hand over his slated locks as he looks up to her.

"Are you sure about this? Once you agree to this, there will be no going back on your word."

She gave him a nod. "Mhn. I am sure. I know when you leave that I will not be able to see anymore..but I am okay living with that if I can have the image of the two of us together within my mind, mine to cherish for all eternity." she whispers as she kisses his neck where she bit him, making chills of phantom pleasure go down his spine.

He places a hand on her head with his eyes closed. "V-very well. If that is what you desire. It is your turn to lead, my dear."

She licks her lips as she moves her hands down his dress coat. "With pleasure." she purrs. Without hesitation, she leans down to him and presses her lips against his as she makes quick work of his coat and dress shirt. While kissing her, Zexion, being the illusionist that he was, used his abilities to not only make their fake clothing disappear, but the uniform he wore as well as her own clothes disappear from their bodies and form a small pile beside the bed. She pulls away and looks down to him with a smile. "Cheater.."

With their lips inches apart, Zexion grins as he moves his hands up her thighs. "Not a cheater, dear. I merely use my talents to my advantage." he says with a light chuckle.

"Hmph..I still think you are a cheater."

He arches a brow at her. "Oh?" Without giving her a warning, he wraps his arms around her waist and pins her to the bed with his weight, placing her hands above her head and his knees at either side of her. "/This/ is cheating." he declares with a cheeky grin. He looks down to her with a loving glance, or at least as much of one as he could as his head tilts with wonder.

"What is it, Zexion?"

"It is a pity I have to leave so soon. I could get used to seeing this lovely image every evening."

She smiles up at him. "Well, even if we can't have forever, we have the here and now. Will you give me the honor of granting me an amazing memory, Zexion?"

He places a soft kiss on her lips, smiling. "It would be my pleasure, my lady Kiku."

With that, he distracts her by kissing her softly as he slipped in between her legs, leading her to wrap them around his waist, and moves inside her at a slow rate before breaking her invisible barrier. He knew when he broke it because she clung to him tighter, felt her clamp tighter all around him both inside and out. But by the realms..the lovely moans of pleasure he heard coming from her, it was enough to make his ego go through the roof. The loving feel of their skin against skin was enough to undo him. He couldn't ask for a better first time with anyone else. For several minutes they both panted breathlessly with moans of pleasure as they both broke their kisses and held on tightly to each other as they let out their release. When they were both spent, Zexion rolled over and kissed her shoulder. She turned on her side, too tired and spent to sit up.

"Would you be surprised if I told you that I was tired?" she asked with a soft laugh.

He gives a laugh of his own, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "No...but I've go you covered. Can you at least walk if I picked you up?"

"I think so..."

Nodding, he gets up and uses his abilities to redress them and goes around to pull her up off the bed. She stumbles a bit but gets her balance as she held onto him. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and takes them outside the gates of her family's vampire mansion.

"This is where we must part ways, my dear."

Nodding, she slowly feels the gift of sight slip away from her, seeing only in black and white. A small trail of tears form in her eyes. She quickly brushed away the liquid and shakes her head with a small smile, reaching over to give him a tight embrace. "Take care of yourself, okay? Don't forget Halloween Town...don't forget me." she whispers.

He lightly places his hands around her as he kissed her forehead. "I won't forget either, especially the latter. You do the same and look after yourself..and don't let those fools think any less of you because of your sight. Make me proud and prove them wrong, hmn?" he utters softly, placing a light kiss on her lips before he pulls away from her. "Do take care, Kiku. If possible, I will try to come back. But if not, another in black, from the Organization I am from, shall be here. They are no threat to you..I will be sure of it."

She nods with a small smile, waving him off." Alright. Travel safe Zexion."

He gives her a formal bow before creating a dark corridor and heads back to The Castle That Never Was to report to Xemnas about his findings in Halloween Town.


End file.
